


We Were Staying Paris

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Paris, F/F, Funny, Happy, Happy Ending, Home, Humor, Light-Hearted, Love, Paris (City), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Song: Paris (The Chainsmokers), True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: Long-term lovers Shuhua and Soyeon move to Paris and have a grouse time as they find their first home and move their relationship onwards
Relationships: Jeon Soyeon/Yeh Shuhua
Kudos: 6





	We Were Staying Paris

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is quite nice and sweet so I hope it makes you feel bubbly :) Enjoy

"WOO!" Shuhua shouted out, getting carried onto the balcony of their brand new Parisian hotel apartment in the manner of a bride by her long-term lover Soyeon.

"Shh, don't be so disgraceful." Soyeon crooned, setting Shuhua down in her opaque pink silk dressing gown with the crochet lace kimono sleeves on a 1920's white-painted cast-iron seat with a pot of herbal tea ready on the little table. Soyeon took a seat opposite Shuhua and smiled, just in a black cotton camisole and her denim shorts. 

"I'm not being disgraceful." Shuhua giggled, pouring herself a cup.

One of the many matters of love that people didn't often think about were the old, old stories. 

There were old stories in the world written by lovesick Irishmen who blissfully starved to skeletons for, once they encountered love, they could stage a situation but they just could not eat.

Both Soyeon and Shuhua had both lost nearly ten pounds since their most recent affair begun a week and a half ago. They just hadn't made any time for food. Wine, whisky, tea, sex, sex, sex, sex, apartment viewing, love, shopping, coffee, more tea, then more breathtaking sex.

The two of them were obsessed, the two of them utterly bewitched.

It was a dazzling love, a smouldering sort.

It left the two young women weak for one another, and, it was the thing that most beautiful, widely lived lives were made of.

The two of them gazed out in silence over the beautiful Georgian city.

"Baby?" Soyeon said.

"Hm?" Shuhua hummed.

"Would you kill me if I could get some duvet covers like the ones Soojin-unnie makes for her homewares shop?"

Shuhua laughed. "No, go for your life, your money, Soyeon." She shook her head, loosening up her messy hair that was sweaty and lank from the passioniate fun of the night before but still looked pretty to Soyeon.

Maybe it was just because she was in love.

"Thanking you, dear." Soyeon winked. "I love those duvet covers."

Shuhua giggled again. "That's nice." She murmured. They stayed in blissful silence for a few moments until Shuhua, beneath the table, sat her crossed-ankles up on Soyeon's knee and Soyeon groped Shuhua's calf.

"Ooh, you cheeky bugger!" Shuhua pulled her leg away, her knee nearly upending the table and the tea-pot to go over the edge of the balcony railing.

She laughed, thankfully. "Want to go out tonight?" Shuhua asked Soyeon.

"Yes." Soyeon grinned. "But, there's something I want to do first."

"What's that?" Shuhua asked.

"Get you in the bath, and, while you're occupied by that, go and get you some flowers and then chocolates but I'll hog most of them even though I'm always complaining about my waistline, and, then, when we go dancing later at a very gracious and aesthetic French jazz club with an old alcoholic whose famous from the 60's or something asleep over a piano I'll dance to hard trying to burn the calories and I'll twist a ankle in my Givenchy heels and then by the time you and me hobble to the nearest A&E ward and remember we don't have French health insurance yet, you can calmly - hopefully - look at me and tell me I'm a twat." Soyeon told Shuhua.

Shuhua grinned. "Bloody hell." She remarked. "But, I want to change one small detail."

"Yes?" Soyeon raised her eyebrows.

"Sorry, make that two details." Shuhua held up her middle and index fingers.

"Go on." Soyeon nodded.

"You stay in the bath with me, we'll just pinch some bluebells from the botanical gardens instead of having to pay for overpriced roses, and, as for the chocolate, make sure to get the Cadbury's peppermint because I love that and you hate it so that you can't eat it and get a fat waist." Shuhua literally glowed.

Whilst Shuhua and Soyeon were in a wonderfully hot rose-scented bubble-bath a few minutes later, Shuhua between Soyeon's legs with her head against Soyeon's chest, a modern record played on a vinyl gramophone. Shuhua loved the bathroom in their apartment. It was a cream palete Edwardian bathroom with a claw-footed bathtub, Welsh blackwood cabinetry, and a black and white tiled floor with old-world tap fittings.

"If we go down then

We go down together..." The record played, the male and female voices singing softly.

"They say you could do anything

They could say that I was clever

If we go down then we go down together

We'll get away with everything

Let's show them we are better..."


End file.
